


Remind Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Daily Routines, Established Relationship, F/M, FUck me I’m dumb, Fake Sick Days, I’ve only just realised the kids are called Rosie and Jim, Kids, Lost Love, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Nursery, School, Songfic, Tom’s Married With Kids, rushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: All those things that you used to do,That made me fall in love with you,Remind me
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 8





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remind Me - Brad Paisley

‘Have you got his reading bag?’ Y/N asked hurriedly as she tried to bundle two out of three kids into their winter coats. 

‘It’s hung up behind you,’ Tom said as he, in turn, secured the latch on baby Henry’s car seat. Y/N zipped up James and Rosie’s coats and shepherded them to the door as she grabbed both reading bags off the hook by the door. It was a mad dash to the car as the rain pelted down making Monday morning grimmer. As Tom secured the baby in Y/N took care of the older children before all of them were ready for the off. It was a ten-minute drive filled with arguing and fighting from the back seat. Y/N kept trying to keep the peace between her older children who were moaning about the amount of space in the back whilst cooing the baby into a calmer state. Tom tried to keep his focus on the road as he was met with school run traffic and newly sprung up diversions whilst Y/N rabbited on at his side about things he mustn’t forget to do today. 

They reached school eventually and Y/N took the brunt of the rain and dragged the older children into the grounds whilst Tom sat in the car and listened to ‘three blind mice’ on a loop trying to get Henry to settle in his car seat through all the disruption. Even with the battering of the wind against the car and the rain pelting the window, Henry settled and just as Y/N got back into the car he slipped into a light sleep. 

‘How was it?’ Tom asked as she got int and wiped her now damp face with a tissue from her pocket. ‘Well, they’re in. The only problem is that it’s the Christmas bake sale today and we’ve shown up empty-handed,’ she grumbled. ‘I bet the letter is still in James’ book bag,’ Tom said receiving a nod from his wife. ‘Rosie is no better. I’m sick of nagging them,’ she said. Tom had already started towards their next destination. 

‘Well let me see what time I have later. I’ll drop Henry at nursery and if I’ve got any time after my audition I’ll swing back with a tray of Tesco’s finest cupcakes,’ Tom said. ‘You’re sweet,’ she smiled, ‘those snooty mum’s who have nothing else in their life apart from what year one do won’t approve but it’s better than nothing.’ ‘They’ll moan about anything though,’ Tom chuckled. They were nearing Y/N’s work by now and she started fiddling in her bag for her phone so she could check her schedule for the day. Tom pulled in and waited for her to be ready. ‘Remember Henry is only in nursery till twelve today but the kids are in after school clubs so they don’t finish till four. Make sure Henry has his nap when he gets home and could you please nip to the shop later? We’re out of milk.’ ‘I know, I know,’ Tom said, ‘you’re going to be late.’ ‘I know,’ she said turning around to look at Henry who was now awake and playing with his feet in the car seat. Y/N reached a hand over and stroked his little cheeks, ‘bye bye baba. Mumma loves you. And bye dadda. Mumma loves you too,’ she said to Tom before she leant up and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. And with that, she was gone. 

The day was a whirlwind from there. He dropped Henry off and then zipped to his audition which fortunately went really well before heading to the shop, then school then back to the nursery. He put Henry down for a nap and then tidied around the house. Once Henry was up he took him and their puppy to the school to drop the cakes off before going out for a long walk. Then it was time for the kids to be picked up, a barrage of homework and making dinner before Y/N came through the door.

Y/N looked done in by the time she walked through the door. The kids were on her in a flash and she and Tom barely got two moments together before they were falling into bed exhausted. They chatted minimally though it was mostly about the kids, work and their plans for tomorrow. As Y/N slipped into a comfortable sleep Tom was restless. He watched his wife, snoring lightly, and smiled sadly. They used to be so different. Before marriage. Before kids. Before life became hectic and they barely had time to moan about mums from school let alone anything else. It made him sad. He loved the kids and he loved being married there was no doubt about that but he did like how it used to be. 

It was simpler back then. 

He worked more and they were apart a lot when he was off on shoots and things but it made the time that they had together all the more precious. They used to spend every spare moment they had together even if it was doing nothing. They went on dates. They watched proper movies not just whatever Disney had on offer that week. They ate food that was made by someone other than them and when they ate it was hot instead of lukewarm after being forgotten about so they could tend to whichever child needed assistance. They slept a lot more. They had a lot more sex. Tom smiled to himself at those memories. These days it was nothing more than a kiss before bed or before she dashed to work. 

It wasn’t that he wanted to go back to those days he just wanted to remember them for a little bit. He wouldn’t trade his kids in for anything, they were his world, but if he were honest with himself he sometimes missed when it was just his wife and him. As the clock ticked forward into the next day Tom felt dread at the idea that he would have to get up in a mere few hours and start the chaos all over again. Within minutes he had made his decision. He prepared for the day ahead and then rolled over with a smile on his face. 

As 6 am rolled around Tom’s eyes flew open and he dove for his phone to turn it off before Y/N woke. He checked on his wife’s sleeping form with was thankfully still sleeping soundly. He checked on the older kids who were still asleep and then Henry who was awake in his cot and smiley as his dad entered.

‘Hey kiddo,’ he said scooping him up and then heading downstairs. As the rest of the family slept Tom got to work. He fed Henry his breakfast and let the dog out before making breakfast for him and Y/N. He headed back upstairs juggling a tray and Henry checking that Rosie and James were still asleep on the way to their bedroom. Y/N disturbed as they entered more due to Henry’s happy shrieks than Tom’s footsteps. She rolled over, bleary-eyed and sat up in bed as the two sat next to her and she was offered a tray packed with her favourite breakfast. 

‘What’s going on?’ she yawned takin in the scene. ‘I’ve made an executive decision.’ ‘Oh yeah,’ she said, ‘what’s that?’ ‘We’re living our pre-married life today.’ ‘What?’ Y/N asked confused. ‘We’re going back to our dating days,’ Tom said simply, ‘though granted it’s a bit more difficult considering this one was already up when I got up but other than that it’s gonna be like it used to be.’ ‘I’m still lost,’ she said. 

‘Okay, I’ve been thinking. We used to be so romantic and obsessed with each other and now we barely get two minutes together. I’m not saying I don’t like our life now or anything,’ Tom said. Y/N watched as his long nimble fingers teased the slight curls of their baby boys’ hair as he spoke, ‘but… remember when I went filming avengers and doing the press for it too? I was gonna be gone for ten months and I missed you before I even left. I even had to fly out a day late-’ ‘-because we were too busy snogging at the airport to realise you had missed your boarding call.’ ‘That’s what I mean.’ ‘You want to kiss me?’ she asked with a giggle. ‘Well yeah... but I want to go back to those simpler times. When we had no responsibilities. When we had time to actually talk to one another instead of running around like headless chickens.’ ‘But we have got responsibilities, Tom. The kids have school and nursery. I have work-’

‘It’s taken care of,’ he said cutting her off, ‘I rang the school and said both of them are under the weather. I rang your boss and explained that the kids weren’t well. She said she hoped they were well soon and not to worry. I made breakfast in bed for us. I’ve fed Henry and the dog and I thought we could eat and enjoy a quiet morning in bed before the kids get up. Then we can either find something we can do with the kids for the morning and then my mum has agreed to have the kids for a couple of hours this afternoon. I figured we could do whatever you want to do.’

‘Like sleep?’ ‘I was thinking something a little more active but we can definitely sleep afterwards,’ Tom said with a wink making Y/N giggle. She looked at him with a beaming smile and then leant up to capture his lips with hers. ‘Thank you...for reminding me,’ she said, ‘it really means a lot.’ ‘I figured everyone needs a day off every now and then...but I’d eat your breakfast as soon as.’ ‘Yeah wouldn’t want it to go cold,’ she said tucking in. ‘No because I think I just heard one of the kids stirring,’ he chuckled. 


End file.
